


Compromise

by RavingRaven



Series: NSFW Victuuri Week Fics [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Day 5: Toys, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: “Well, you could always fuck me then I’ll be the one to fuck you afterwards,” Viktor mused aloud, fingers pressed lightly against his lips in contemplation.An idea suddenly formed in his mind.“Or we could use something I have,” he exclaimed.tl;dr Viktor and Yuuri are both riled up and want to top. They compromise instead.





	Compromise

 Viktor was admiring the sight of his beautiful fiancé leisurely taking off his clothes. He was in bed, stripped to down only his black briefs. His blue eyes took in the sight hungrily, roving his eyes over the perfect image.

  
Yuuri still had make-up on. Every delicate feature was highlighted and accentuated. Red was smeared across his lips and cheeks because of their passionate kisses for Viktor could not hope to resist the temptation of a dolled up Katsuki Yuuri.

  
“You’re so lovely,” he blurted out, cheeks stained with pink.

  
Yuuri paused, his hands frozen on the black, wavy hair of the wig on his head.

  
“Thank you, Vitya,” he replied, looking pleased and almost smug. The wig was taken off now.

  
“I’m pretty sure Yurio was going to have a fit before he realized that the woman I was with was actually you,” he commented fondly.  
Yuuri chuckled a little at that.

  
“He’s so protective it’s cute,” he replied, wiping the blend of colors on his face with a cotton pad, revealing smooth skin.

  
“Vitya,” he called after he was finished.  
“Help me with zipper on the dress please,” Yuuri said, eyelashes lowered and voice coy.

  
Viktor felt so blessed with this beautiful man as his lover. He nodded dumbly and ambled over.  
He couldn’t help but tease back, hands ghosting over the nape of a neck and shoulders before actually lowering the zipper slowly and almost groaning at the sight of the revealed skin.

  
His lips parted in surprise, gaping when Yuuri suddenly bent over to remove the black high-heeled shoes he had worn for the night.

  
“No, Yuuri. Sit down,” he said, voice huskier than normal.  
“Let me do it for you.”

  
“Okay,” said Yuuri almost shyly, but Viktor saw right through his acts. His doe brown eyes were gleaming, and his body language gave away his attempt at seduction.

  
Perhaps, that’s what exactly he was aiming for

.  
Yuuri plopped down on the bed, raising a toned leg until the fabric of the skirt bunched up. The creamy skin of long legs could be barely seen under the white stockings.

 

  
Yuuri was such a tease today. Viktor wondered what had flipped his switch.  
He reached a hand out to roll the silky stocking down, caressing the offered leg, feeling the toned muscles until he reached bruised feet clad in heels.  
He pressed a kiss after he took it off eliciting a little shocked sound from Yuuri’s pink lips. He did the same treatment with the other, making the kiss linger a little more.

  
He placed the sheer stockings and black heels under the bed for safe keeping should Yuuri want to wear them again for a later date.  
He looked up. Yuuri had already shrugged out of his dress. It was draped over a nearby chair. They were both almost naked save for the underwear they had on.

“Yuuri,” he said, closing his eyes and drawing the name out like a prayer.

  
“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed out, eyes darkening as Viktor pressed close to him.

“Please fuck me,” they both said in unison.

  
Yuuri’s wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression was most likely an almost comical mirror to his own current face. Yuuri flushed prettily and looked away.  
“I-I,” he stuttered at Viktor.

  
“It seems we’re both in the mood to be filled up, huh, zolotse?”

“Don’t say it like that,” Yuuri whined.

“Um, wh-what are we going to do?” he mumbled, more to himself than Viktor.

  
“Well, you could always fuck me then I’ll be the one to fuck you afterwards,” Viktor mused aloud, fingers pressed lightly against his lips in contemplation.  
An idea suddenly formed in his mind.

  
“Or we could use something I have,” he exclaimed.

  
“Eh,” questioned Yuuri.

“This is one of my better ideas,” Viktor thought, tipping his head back as he slipped another finger inside himself while a moaning Yuuri did the same beside him. He slid his fingers out then pushed them back inside with a groan as he was stretched further.

They had worked their way up to four fingers knuckles-deep inside them. They were ready for it.  
“Vitya,” Yuuri panted.

  
“I-I need something inside in me. It’s not enough.”

  
Yuuri had tears of pleasure and frustration dripping from his glazed eyes. Viktor could see that his cock was pressing against his belly and his hole greedily clenching around nothing.  
“Shh, darling,” Viktor reassured him even as his own hole fluttered. He also felt that ache, that longing to be simply filled until everything else disappeared.  
His eyes glanced over to the side where the toy was lying on the bedside drawer.  
The double-ended dildo was there in all it’s eighteen-inched glory. His hole clenched in anticipation at the thought that it would be nestled inside him and his lover. His cock bobbed desperately.

  
They both needed it.

  
He grabbed the bottle of lubricant and poured a generous amount of slick liquid in his palm before handing it over to his slightly dazed lover.  
He let out a moan at the sight of Yuuri who didn’t even bother pouring it into his hand but instead, directed the liquid directly inside his hole, making him hiss and wince slightly at how cold it was.

 

  
“How do you want it, kotyonok?” he purred.

  
“Back to back is easier,” he added at seeing Yuuri’s apprehension.

  
“I’ve never done something like this,” Yuuri paused, looking at the toy and blushing like an innocent virgin despite the fact that he had been a tease all night and had delightedly filling himself up beside Viktor earlier before pouring lubricant directly to his greedy entrance a mere seconds ago.  
He could see that his lover was tense, so he soothed him by running a gentle hand on his hips for comfort. He only removed his hand when he felt that the tension drained away from Yuuri with the tender touches.

  
“I’ll take care of you,” he vowed.

  
“Now get on your hands and knees.”

  
Yuuri complied, shifting until he was at the front edge of the bed.

  
“Good boy,” Viktor cooed.

  
Yuuri had spread his toned legs as wide as he could, and Viktor bit his lip at the sight of a winking pink hole which glistened with lubricant.  
“Are you ready?” he asked softly, pressing a side of the dildo to the entrance lightly, not yet entering. Yuuri nodded, eyes wide.  
The tip of it entered making Yuuri groan.

“More,” he pleaded, thrusting against it and a few more inches slipped inside him. Viktor obliged, nudging it in deeper inside the hole until that part of it was fully inside.

  
He delighted in the way Yuuri fell apart at that action. His shaking hands clenched the sheets, his moaning filled the room, and his pre-cum dripped onto the bed.  
He kissed Yuuri on his flushed cheek briefly then settled into position also.

  
“Stay still for a moment, darling,” he said as he felt the dildo behind him. He slid closer until he could feel it prodding his ass. He moved, feeling the tip against his entrance, but he shifted the way, and he groaned in frustration of nearly being filled and not having it inside.  
Once he felt the tip between his hole, he cried out for Yuuri.

  
“Yuuriiii,” he whined.

  
“Please thrust back on it,” he pleaded and gasped when Yuuri did, making it enter him. He clenched around it, relishing in the feeling of fullness then also thrusting back. He heard a strangled moan from behind him. He groaned as he bottomed out, feeling filled.  
“Can I move?” Yuuri asked, desperation in his voice. In his mind’s eye, he could clearly imagine those big brown eyes would be teary from need and cheeks flushed from arousal and exertion.

  
“Yes.”

  
Yuuri was canting his hips backward as soon as that word left Viktor’s mouth, making him groan as the dildo drove deeper into him. Yuuri continued until he was a blubbering, panting mess then he stopped.

  
“Wh-what?”

  
“S-sorry, Vitya,” whimpered Yuuri.

  
“What?”

  
“ We should have set a pace together. It was selfish of me.”

  
Viktor could hear a hitch in his voice, and moved forward, the dildo slipping out of him with a pop. He thrust it out of Yuuri’s hole, too, making him cry out at the sensation.  
He ushered Yuuri to face him, cupping a hand on his cheek firmly but gently.

“Love, it was fine. It felt great I assure you.”

Yuuri flushed at that bold statement again, eyes brighter.

 

“Now, shall we continue?” he queried.  
Yuuri nodded, about to go on all fours again, but was stopped by Viktor’s hand on his wrist.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s face each other this time, zolotse.”

“Yes please.”  
They maneuvered themselves so they were face to face, legs parted and bent at the sides with the dildo’s tips against their holes.  
They set out a steady rhythm this time. It was almost like a dance. Viktor would lead and set the pace while Yuuri matched his motions.  
They were rolling their hips when Yuuri choked out, “Vitya, I’m close.”

Yuuri’s back was arched, head tilted back as the dildo tipped in further.

“There’s a vibration setting,” he gasped as it ground against his prostrate.

“On-please-.”

Viktor turned the vibration settings on, pleasure coursing through his veins as it vibrated right on his sweet spot. He was tethering on the edge of orgasm, shakily lifting a hand to grasp Yuuri’s bobbing cock. Yuuri did the same to his.  
Viktor was brought on the brink, ecstasy coursed through him as the dildo continued to vibrate, milking him of his release.  
He could feel liquid drip down his belly and knew that Yuuri had also orgasmed. He opened his eyes to the sight of his lover’s blissed out expression and the sound of his pleasured noises. He was still trembling a little from the aftermath from oversensitivity, so Viktor turned the vibration off making Yuuri sigh before taking it out of him with a slight wince.  
Yuuri groaned when he thrust it out of his own entrance slowly with a loud squelching noise.  
He winced a little when he moved, eyebrows knitted from slight discomfort as he moved.

“Ohh, we’re going to be sore tomorrow.”

“I agree,” Viktor said as he lay beside him.

  
“No training tomorrow.”

“I’ve had enough training from tonight anyway,” Yuuri yawned.

“I agree,” Viktor said, laughing a little.  
They were sticky, but too spent to clean up. Part of the reason they did not or rather, could not was because some pain would also flare up every time they moved. He drew the covers up on them both. A hand around Yuuri’s waist while Yuuri leaned into him.

  
“I love you. Good night, Vitya,” Yuuri mumbled, closing his eyes.  
“I love you, too. Good night, lyubov moya.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravingraven)


End file.
